


'Ask Newtmas'

by RachaelHolmes



Category: newtmas - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Honestly just kiss guys, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Newtmas is my life, QandA, Romance, Twitter, Whoop Whoop, lil bit of kissing, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, so i guess, youtube au, yup that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: Basically the title :D If Newt and Thomas were YouTubers and dating, and then reveal it by doing a boyfriend QandA which is just fricklefracking adorable because they're so in love with each other.





	'Ask Newtmas'

“Alright, what’s up my Tomoniacs?” Newt snorted from his position besides Thomas on his boyfriend’s bed. It still made him laugh that Thomas called his subscribers on YouTube  _ Tomoniacs.  _ “Shut up Newt.” the YouTuber in question quickly fired at the Brit without even looking at him as he carried on his introduction. “Today we are doing a tag where you ask us questions about our relationship - WARNING -” Thomas practically yelled, making Newt jump slightly  “This might get a little gay. I have here to help me today YouTube extraordinaire, SnootyNewtie. Give him a round of applause!” Thomas started cheering and whooping as Newt blew kisses at the camera with a grin. “So, quite clearly, your name is not  _ actually  _ SnootyNewtie.” Thomas said to him, smiling widely at the chance to finally make a proper video alone with his boyfriend.   
“My name is Newt, yes like the fishy thing haha I’ve heard all the jokes you don’t need to make any more. Mainly because  _ he’s _ already made them.” Newt muttered darkly, glowering at Thomas; it only caused the other to grin and exclaim loudly:   
“Soooo many times - not that I want that to stop you!” He excitedly said, pointing and gesticulating at the camera while Newt just looked on, an amused smirk on his face.   
“What is the  _ point  _ of this?” Newt sighed , flopping against Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas laughed a little before replying.   
“So that they, the viewers, can learn a little bit more about us as a” Thomas paused to look down at Newt and wiggle his eyebrows “...couple.” Newt grinned at this and then promptly plucked the phone out of Thomas’ hand.    
“Alright, first question that we can see on the hashtag  _ ask Newtmas  _ is ‘Are you actually for realsies????!!!” Newt cleared his throat and looked dead on at the camera as he replied “Yes.” Thomas took his phone back from Newt’s loose grasp, ignoring the glare the Brit sent him and the warmth the confidence in the answer had created.   
“Now that we’ve got that cleared up, it’s for the next question. ‘How long have you guys been…  _ frickle frackling _ ?’” Thomas read out with a cough that covered his laugh. “I dunno.” he said as he turned to Newt who was looking at him with an amused expression. “Do you?” Newt shrugged.   
“Couple of months? Like, 4?”    
“Yeah, sounds about right. Because we got  _ laid  _ on our first date.” Thomas grinned as he said laid in a loud voice, hoping to make Newt blush. He didn’t, opting instead to roll his eyes and grab the phone.   
“If you could change one thing about each other what would it be?” Newt glanced at Thomas before replying “I would make him Lily-Rose Depp, who’s Johnny Depp’s  _ gorgeous  _ daughter - google her.”    
“Hey!” Thomas objected, shoving Newt a little rougher than was strictly called for. Newt burst out into laughter, swinging an arm around Thomas’ back so that their heads were pressed together.    
“I’m joking,  _ of course _ .” Newt said, looking at Thomas with a small smile. “I’d make you British so that I could take you to meet my family and they won’t think you’re just another irritating American.” Newt said with a laugh.    
“You want me to meet your parents  _ already _ ?” Thomas said, trying to bat his eyelashes but looking like he’d got something stuck in both eyeballs. He knew full well that Newt wanted to introduce him to his parents because the family were very invested in Newt’s life, and would be more than a little pissed when they realised that fangirls got to meet them as a couple before they did. Newt just laughed, a slight blush tinging his cheeks as he shaked his head.    
“So. What would you change about me?” Thomas studied him for a moment.    
“You love tea too much. It’s wierd!” Thomas objected when Newt started to laugh. “I always thought it was a stereotype but you honestly love tea! It’s not okay how much you drink.” Newt nodded, still laughing.   
“Fair enough.” he mumbled as he passed over the phone.   
“Remember guys, you don’t have to ask us questions about our relationship, it could just be a question you wanted to ask us about something weird and unrelated. Ooh, here’s a good one! ‘If you had to choose a name that would suit each other, what name would it be?’” Thomas spun to Newt quickly and studied him intensely for a few seconds. “Got it!” he crowed. “Evan!” Newt laughed again, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on his knees.    
“Evan?” he asked, still laughing. Thomas grinned and nodded excitedly. “What because I look the tiniest bit like Evan Peeters?”    
“Maybe.” Thomas said, still grinning. Newt shook his head as he leaned back up.    
“Alright then you get Joe.”   
“ _ Joe? _ Who the hell is Joe?” Newt shrugged.   
“I’ve got no idea but there’s probably someone out there called Joe that looks like you.” Thomas snorted and shook his head at Newt’s strange reasoning, passing over the phone before it could be knocked out of his grasp.    
“‘Have you guys kissed?!?! XDXDXD. BTW I am in LURV with both of you!’ Why thank you Jessica for that enthusiastic tweet.” Newt glanced over with a grin at Thomas who had flopped backwards on the bed in peels of laughter at Newt’s  _ terrible _ imitation of an American accent. “We are in love with you too.” he heard Thomas wheeze out as his entire body shook with laughter. It was infectious, and utterly impossible for Newt not to giggle along with.    
“We  _ have  _ kissed, yes. In fact, just for proof, I reckon we should do it now.” Thomas was still smiling as he sat up again, but nodding his head vigorously.    
“Just for proof, obviously.” the American replied. Newt snorted as he leaned in, placing one arm around Thomas’ waist and pulling him in.   
“Obviously. Not like you’re dying to kiss me or anything.”    
“Shut up.” Thomas muttered right before their lips pressed together. Even after four months, kissing Thomas still took Newt’s breath away. It was just the brown haired boy was  _ so good  _ at it. He licked Newt’s mouth, grasping hold of Newt’s shirt and pulling himself even closer as entrance was given and he could swirl his tongue in, exploring Newt’s mouth with a hand fisted in his hair to keep him where he wanted. Newt sensed that neither of them would be able to stop if they kept going, and pulled away. The other boy was having none of it, and shook his head quickly as he chased after him, climbing onto his lap and attacking the blonde’s neck.    
“Ah… Thomas.” Newt sighed, feebly trying to push Thomas off, but really holding him closer as Thomas moved all over his neck. But then Thomas pulled away, and Newt forced himself to let him go, leaving them both panting and blushing, slowly releasing each other and straightening out their clothes.   
“Yup… uhmmm, good. There’s your proof.” Newt giggled while he talked and Thomas just couldn’t stop himself from laughing again at how adorable his boyfriend was. “Are you going to keep that in?” Newt asked as he turned to Thomas. The American shrugged.   
“Maybe. I’m definitely keeping it, even if it’s just so that I can watch it back when I’m lonely.” Newt laughed and blushed even more, bumping shoulders with Thomas as he smiled down at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any questions you'd want me to add next chapter feel free to comment them, otherwise I'll just end up nicking them from Boyfriend Tag videos on YouTube (and yes I will be going to the Troyler one it's real wat are you talking about :'D) Xx anyways comments and kudos much appreciated darling, as always :))


End file.
